New to Angel Grove
by razmend
Summary: Amelia is new to Angel Grove and is nervous about her first day until Tommy and Jason show up. Her life is thrown into overdrive when she finds she is adopted. Who is her father?What is his connection to the rangers? Is she going to be a ranger?
1. Chapter 1

YEAR 1995

Everyone saw it but nobody believed it. Heck some people think they dreamt it but no, it happened and when Kim and Steve Pinson were walking they heard a baby cry. They looked at each other and found the baby Kim picked her up and said "where are her parents" and her husband all the sudden said "look Kim" he was pointing towered the baby's neck were a light blue amulet that looked too heavy to be worn by what looked like a new born baby. Kim looked at her husband and said 'what do we do?" He looked at her and said "well we can take her to the police and maybe they could fine her mom and dad" they went to the police station and from there it felt like years when the adoption agency called and said that you can take her home. She has no parents good luck, and with that Kim and Steve went to get their new daughter from the agency and end up naming her Amelia or Mia for nick were able to keep the amulet and give it to her when they thought that she was ready and from there she grew up in Denver ,Colorado.

YEAR 2011

Mia could not believe it she was moving to one of the coolest states in the world of course she would miss all her friends which she had two so for her it was like a dream come true for her to move to California and get a new start. Her moms job is paying for everything the plane ride and to have their cars transported from Denver, of course she didn't like waiting when she just wanted to get to this new home that her moms job was also paying for. From what she had saw from the pictures of this house it was a big house, when she found out that they were moving she got online and checked the school in that area its cool and there's a youth center just around the corner. So on the plane ride to get to California she just could not wait so of course she was bugging her brother and he bugged right back because he was bored. After what seemed like years they landed and headed to get their bags and then to their hotel because they had to wait for their stuff to arrive on the fairy and that takes at least a day so they just hung around the hotel. Then the next day got the cars and headed to the city they were living in which is called Angel Grove. When they got to her house they picked rooms, Mia's room was the room with the balcony and view of her front yard. Then she helped the movers put their stuff in their rooms. The next day they got school stuff and then went to sign her in and then back home to be bored or in Mia's point of view look around the new town and youth center, that night she was riding her bike back home when all the sudden white looking men wearing pajamas came out of nowhere. She screamed as they took her off her bike and held on to her when out of nowhere 5 people in color come and start to attack the freaks, Mia was holding on to her bike when one of them came up on her and tried to get her but when she felt it she swung her bike and hit the freak right in the middle of the chest. The freak went in to pieces and was gone then after a minute the people to her at first she freaked out but the dude in red said wait before you freak out we are the power rangers okay we saw that those putties were trying to get you and came to offer our help and then said almost to himself "but what did they want with you?" She looks at them and said in a stutter "look o….k I am new here so thanks for the rescue but I really need to get home" the dude in the white said okay see you later and look at their wrists and then despair in their colors of light. When Star got home she didn't say anything because she didn't believe it herself so what mabe her think that her parents would believe her. The next day was her first day at Angel Grove High and she was freaked and scared she hoped that it would be okay but she was in luck the school had picked two people that she had in most of her classes to show her around one was Tommy Oliver and the other was Jason Lee to her they were cute but that was just her, her first period was science which she had with Tommy so she partnered with him and a girl named Kimberly. After science she had gym and that was with both Tommy and Jason to her it was mean and killing but what does she know. Then math which she didn't mind she had with no one she knew so she stayed out of the way and only spoke when the teacher talked to her after that was reading then English which as far as she was concerned she could do all day if asked. Then she had lunch and if Tommy hadn't seen her then she would have sat alone but he did so he asked her to sit with his friends and at first she refused but after a minute of trying, he got Jason and that did it and she sat with them. After lunch she had history with Jason which to her was cool then she had cooking class next which was fun then she headed towered the youth center to see what it was like and she found out it was like a zoo but much cleaner. As she walked in some more she saw Tommy and Jason with their friends but didn't want to go over to them considering she had already imposed on them at lunch and was not about to do that again. She finds a place near the counter when these two guys come over to her and the big one says hi sweet cheeks the other says Bulky she's new and starts to laugh. So the big one says my name is Bulk and this is Skull what is your name she starts to answer but Tommy comes to her rescue saying "Bulk, Skull leave her alone she has done nothing to you" they glare at her and she says their way "oh and by the way my name is Mia" then she turns to Tommy who had sat down next to her and then he says "did you see us over there" she looked away and at the same time said "I yes I did but I didn't want to impose like I did at lunch" he says "Mia look at me" she looks at him and he says "we want to get to know you better" and before he could say any more she looked at her watch and said "shoot I am late" then she looked at Tommy and said "I'm sorry but I'm late I have get home my mom and dad are going to get worried" he looked at her in shock then said "okay me and Jason will see you tomorrow" she looked at him and said "yeah tomorrow" and started walking towered the door and hour later she walked in the door to her house and her mom and dad were sitting at the table. Her mom got up fast and hugged her and said "where on Earth have you been you had us worried sick" then added how was your first day of school?" She looks at them and says "okay first I was reading a book and lost track of time" then said I "love this school they had someone to show me around and I had them in most of my classes and I have my first Cali crush" her parents look at each other then grinned then her mom got serious again and asked "any homework" Mia replies "yeah but I finished that at the youth center" then started to go up stairs but her mom stops her and says "Mia we need to talk" she was kinda scared but what else was new so she set her stuff down and walked over to the table and sat down and saw a black box that caught her interest her parents had took seats across for her, her mom started on what would seem like a life time of questions.

**Year 1995\2011**

People where walking when all the sudden a flash of light went by them It was so bright that you couldn't see beyond it people thought they dreamt it but they did not but nobody went to look for what it was Mia her mom said "it was you coming from who knows where we found you with this" she opened the box and Star looked in and saw that the amulet was light blue then she looked at her parents and said "so this means that I am adopted" "yes" her dad answered "you are" then he looked at his wife and said "if you wish to wear the amulet we can't stop you".

**Year 2011 (present time) and next day**

Mia met Tommy and Jason in front of the school and saw that she was looking kinda glum Tommy went over to her and said "hey Mia what happened are you in trouble or something" she looked at him and said "no Tommy but when I got home my mom and dad shared that I was adopted and I feel from the sky and said I was wearing this and showed them the amulet" "wow" Jason said then turned to Tommy and said "maybe we should take her to Zordon". Tommy looked at Jason and said "is that really a good idea" Jason looked at her then turned back to Tommy and said "yes it is what if she is some princess and her kingdom is being run by an imposter" "Jase" Tommy said "I think you my friend has been watching way too much of Princess Protection Program" Mia looked from one guy to the other and had no idea what they were talking about. Tommy looked at her and said "hold on to me okay" she looked back and said "I don't know Tommy" then Jason said "come on" and took her hand while Tommy teleported them to the command center and right as they got there Zordon looked at them and said "Tommy, Jason what is the reason for bringing this girl here" "Zordon before you go and yell at us about the rules you have to know that this is Mia. She could help us and Jason thinks that she is a princess from a planet" then turned his head to look at Mia and said "Mia show him the amulet" as she did both Zordon and Alfa( who if nobody knows is Zordon's companion called Alfa 5) looked shocked and surprised and when Tommy and Jason saw this Tommy looked at Zordon and "said Zordon is something wrong?" "No Tommy" Zordon answered "I am just shocked to see my daughter in the flesh."

_**So what do you guys think so far I think it was good but I am supposed to say that hahahaha R and R please.**_


	2. Mia is a ranger!

This is MMPR part 2

Jason and Tommy looked so shocked about what Zordon had said that both of them had their mouths open, Mia was even more shocked about her being a whatever that floating head came from, she was his daughter. Zordon looked at his daughter and thinking I thought she was dead how could she still be alive? The girl looked at him with a slight interest he looked back and said "you must have a million questions" his new found daughter gave him a look and said "yes I do, what am I exactly? Why am I on Earth and where do I come from?" Zordon looked at her and answered " our world was in a crisis and things happened that I deemed our home no longer safe to raise a baby with powers that surpassed my own. My wife and I decided to send you to a planet that could protect you we thought you where dead". Mia looked at the Tommy and Jason then back at Zordon and asked "so I have powers?" Zordon nodded and said "yes you do" he stopped to think then said "your amulet will let you turn into a ranger". He let the shock wear off then said "we can talk more about it when the other rangers are with us but if I am correct you have school" it wasn't a question so Mia and the boys looked at each other then Tommy asks " can we come by after school with Mia so we can talk about her being a ranger"? his mentor nodded and said " yes that is a good idea Tommy". They left in a string of colors.

When they got back to the school, the bell for first hour had just rang. Mia had no time to think about her powers or ever that fact that Tommy and Jason are power rangers or the fact that her dad is a floating head, she had to get to science with Tommy. The rest of her classes went by slow, Mia wasn't paying attention to anything Half the time Tommy or Jason had to get her attention. Finally they met with the other rangers and Mia was so shocked that they were the other rangers but kinda saw why. They were shocked to learn that Mia was Zordon's daughter but when it was time to leave they all left in a string of colors.

The team was now in the command center doing introductions Zordon told them everything about Mia then said "Jason why don't you introduce Mia to the other rangers" the red ranger nodded and looked at her "so I 'm the red ranger and have the tyrannosaurs power coin , and Tommy's the green ranger and has the dragon coin". He turned to Kim and said "this is Kimberly, she's the pink ranger and she has the pterodactyl coin , do you remember her from chemistry?" Mia nodded as Jason turned to Zack "this is Zack he's the black ranger and has the mastodon power coin " Zack looked at her but didn't say anything. Jason continued, looking at Trini "this is Trini, she's the yellow ranger and has the saber-toothed tiger power coin" he turned to Billy and said "this Billy he's the blue ranger, and has the triceratops power coin" then he tuned to Alpha and said " I know you have met him but it was only for a short time his name is Alpha". Again Mia nodded and then Tommy asked "so is Mia going to be a ranger?" Jason looked at Tommy, his mentor, the other rangers, then at Mia and asked "yeah but the big question does she want to?" everyone looked at her "why wouldn't I?" she asked " I mean I suck at fighting and those guys in the Pjs kinda freaked me out but there is no way I am leaving this, that would be crazy" they all grinned then she turned to Zordon "so how do I morph?" she asked him, "well for you all you say is white blue power up and move your hands in front of your face with an X motion and you should be morphed" he said. Then added "Mia you should know that we have rules that you must follow: The first one never reveal yourself as a ranger, the second one is never use your powers for personal gain and the third never escalate a battle unless Rita instigates". Mia nodded and said "okay" then a minute later "now what?" Tommy looked at her and said "now we go about our regular day until Rita attacks" Mia nodded and said "right" then Zordon looked at them and said "now go ,we will call when Rita attacks" they nod and Zordon sends them back. They get to Ernie's Mia turns to Tommy and Jason and asks "can you guys teach me to fight"? They both nod and they start teaching her moves and by the end of the day her body hurt, when she got home she took a shower and ate some veggies. Her mom and dad came in and saw her then said "Mia,honey where have you been?" Mia looked up and said "oh I was with Tommy, Jason and the gang, they were teaching me Kung-Fu" they looked at each other, then her mom said "the gang" not sure how ask it, Mia looks at her mom and said "yeah, my friends they are not gang members but we call it a gang" her parents looked at each other then back her but didn't say anything.

The next morning Mia gets up and gets ready then sees a text from Tommy saying he was going pick her up, she grins and sends one back saying okay and that she is up and ready. As she is leaving her room the door bell rings and Mia runs to the door but not in time because her father answers it saying "hello young man, how may I help you" Mia moans and comes forward "dad this is Tommy and he is gonna give me a ride to school...Common Tommy". They leave the house and get in the car, next thing they know their morphers are beeping Tommy answers "Tommy and Mia here" Alpha on the other end "Rangers! their are mutants of you by the beach! they are destroying everything" then as they are pulling away they hear Zordon "we are teleporting you" Tommy pulled over fast then they were being teleported from the car to the beach where they saw a blue, a black, a green, a pink, a yellow, and a bluish white mutants. Mia looked at Tommy then the rest of the rangers as they ran in "okay guys,we got this" Jason said but even as he said it the mutants started running toward them "guys we better morph" Jason said, the team nodded at him then they did but when they looked at Mia for some reason she wasn't morphed she looked at them in fear then Rita appears and the bluish white mutant takes her, Mia is trying to fight but its not working, the rangers are fighting to get her back but by the time they fight the putties she and Rita are gone.

So is it better? then what I had last time?


End file.
